<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Stargaze by Bunniemind</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25248799">Stargaze</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bunniemind/pseuds/Bunniemind'>Bunniemind</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>BnHA, My Hero Academia, mha, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU, Age Difference, Dom/sub, Fluff, Humiliation, Humor, M/M, NSFW, Pining, Public Sex, Size Kink, bnha - Freeform, campAU, dabihawks - Freeform, mha - Freeform, trans Takami Keigo, trans hawks</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:08:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,969</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25248799</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bunniemind/pseuds/Bunniemind</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dabihawks camp counselor au </p><p>Dabi's being forced to do community service at a summer camp for the petty crimes he's committed but the cute blond counselor might be a distraction.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dabi/Hawks, Dabi/Takami Keigo | Hawks, Keigo Takami/ Touya Todoroki, keigo/touya, takami/todoroki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>153</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Honey</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"This is so fuckin' stupid! I'd rather go to actual prison than some stupid library for my entire summer vacation!" Turquoise eyes practically had fire burning in them with anger as he crossed his arms over his broad chest. </p><p>"Touya! I swear to God if you don't just pick something! They're letting you off easy because you're young! Now- library, camp, or the nursing home!" The number two hero was losing patience with his son.</p><p>"Fine then send me to the stupid camp! At least I'll get to be with a family member I actually like!" He grumbled looking at the buildings pass though the car window.</p><p>"Now- was that so damn hard." The hero let out a sigh in relief. A few moments pass before he spoke again. "I'm sure Shouto will be happy, you may not believe this but he looks up to you." </p><p>"Whatever." </p><p> </p><p>A week later the youngest Todoroki being only eight was  ready for camp, the poor boy was so cooped up he didn't have time to make many friends back home. </p><p>The eldest on the other hand was already counting down the days till this nightmare was over. </p><p>They gave him his uniform and name badge and showed him around the area he'd be in every day. He felt cramped and out of place, everyone was so cheerful and playful around him, even Shouto had run off with a new friend but he knew better than to leave his big brother's sight for too long. </p><p>"And these are the counselor cabins! Yours is on the far left!" The lady instructed handing off a silver key to him.</p><p>"Right." He gave a firm nod and grabbed for his suitcase.</p><p>As he was walking, he felt something knick him in the back. He turned to see a yellow frisbee at his feet.</p><p>"Sorry dude! I should have been more careful!" He saw white ears flopping towards him. </p><p>She was hot. </p><p>"I'm Rumi by the way! You a new counselor?" She reached for the frisbee and gave a polite wave.</p><p>He only nodded in response.</p><p>"You got a name? It'd be a shame if I just called you spikey hair the whole time." She joked.</p><p>"T- Dabi."</p><p>"Tadabi?"</p><p>"Just Dabi." He frowns.</p><p>"Alright got it! Well see you in the morning!" She gave a nod and strutted back down the small hill.</p><p> </p><p>The next morning he was woken up at seven by an annoying horn outside. He didn't think he'd make it past the first day, well that was until he stepped into the cafeteria to get his schedule.</p><p>There was the bunny from yesterday and lot of other younger people who dressed like him well except he didn't have his shirt tucked in and it  was only buttoned half way so his cool necklaces and tattoos could be seen, he had to make the dorky outfit look cool somehow. </p><p>He looked around for his little brother and easily spotted him just from the hair but his breath almost caught in his throat before he could call out his name. </p><p>He looked over at the person crouching down to talk to him with a bright smile on his face. </p><p>A young honey blond with gorgeous red wings attached to his back had him starstruck. He was more on the slim side but he had defined muscles in his arms and his waist was quite tiny compared to his hips and toned legs. </p><p>He was pretty. Really pretty.</p><p>Touya scolded himself for staring so long, not to mention at a guy. </p><p>He kept repeating the phrase "I'm into girls" over and over as he walked towards his brother.</p><p>"Morning big brother." Shouto waves looking around the blond.</p><p>"Mornin'." He tried not to stare at the boy bent over in front of him but man did he have a nice ass. </p><p>The blond stood straight and turned around. "So you're the mysterious big brother, I'm Keigo!" He stuck his hand out.</p><p>He stared at his hand for a moment before shoving his hand in the offered one. "Call me Dabi." </p><p>Keigo looked down at his name tag and sure enough he had colored over his name with a marker and wrote Dabi on top of it.</p><p>"Nice to meet you Dabi! I think we have a few group activities together." He looked up at the broad man staring right back at him, more so his lips.</p><p>"Yeah?" Dabi was oblivious to what was actually going on around him, the cafeteria was clearing out for the first activity of the day yet he was trying to focus on those golden eyes and plush lips at the same time.</p><p>"I should get going, I'll see you later Mr. Dabi." The bird boy quickly turns on his heel in a panic.</p><p>"Mr? Do I really look that old?" He whispered to himself.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Homesick</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I think he was checking me out or I could have had food on my face. I don't know I don't have much experience in this department!" He whined. </p>
<p>"I could just ask about you." Rumi shrugs.</p>
<p>"Are you crazy! He'll know I sent you!" </p>
<p>"Fine, I'll figure something out for you 'cus man you need to get laid." She nudges the blond's shoulder.</p>
<p>"Rumi! I'm perfectly fine thank you! Besides... I think he's a bit older than me." </p>
<p>"Your birthday is in four days that means nothing!" </p>
<p>"Yeah well he might not even be into guys." The boy wraps his wings around himself suddenly feeling insecure.</p>
<p>"Why so negative all of a sudden?" She looks over at her friend with his knees to his <br/>chest.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>(Two days later)</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"GET BACK HERE YOU LITTLE SHIT!" </p>
<p>Keigo and Rumi both look down from the cabin balcony at the sudden yelling, seeing none other than Dabi himself yelling at one of the campers. She didn't seem frightened by the volume though, she was laughing along with a few other kids.</p>
<p>"You can't call the children curse words!" Another counselor scolds. </p>
<p>"I told you not to run off!" He yanks the girl up by her shirt as she continues giggling.</p>
<p>"Sorry Mr. Dabi." </p>
<p>"Yeah yeah go play in the sandbox or somethin' alright." He sets her down and gives her a slight push towards the others. </p>
<p>"Well he's definitely... something." The bunny comments. "The kids love him though it's weird, he's super awkward." She snorts.</p>
<p>"I see that. I think it's kinda cute." The blond's eyelids droop with a small smile.</p>
<p>"You're already whipped- you've barely talked to the guy!" </p>
<p>"I'm not! Also, I talk to him alot." </p>
<p>"No you walk towards him and as soon as he opens his mouth you turn and pretend to be busy! The poor guy probably thinks you're terrified of him!" Rumi props her hands up on her hips.</p>
<p>"Oh God I hope not." The panic is shown all over the bird's face as he looks back down at the emo wrangling up the kids with waterguns.</p>
<p>"Just talk to him, he's actually kinda cool." </p>
<p>"You're friends with him now?" </p>
<p>"Jealous much? Unlike you, I can hold a conversation with hot people." She teases.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Fine! I'll prove that I can do it too! Just you wait and see!"</p>
<p>The next day, he spotted the lanky man and strutted in his direction until he began to panic.</p>
<p>"Oh God I can't do it!" He turned on his heel and retreated back to Rumi's table.</p>
<p>"What why not?!" She grumbles with a mouthful of food.</p>
<p>"He's terrifying up close!" </p>
<p>"You are pathetic, he's a little blunt and angry sometimes but he's cool." She stood from her seat and twirled the boy around, pushing him in the tall boy's direction. </p>
<p>Before he knew it, he was standing in front of his crush, practically shaking.</p>
<p>"Hey Dabi!" Rumi gave a grin.</p>
<p>"Yeah, hey." He gave a sad smile with his cheek resting in his palm.</p>
<p>"What's wrong?" She questions.</p>
<p>Keigo could see the dark aura around him and he wanted to help somehow but he couldn't even speak.</p>
<p>"I think I'm a little homesick, I miss my friends and stuff." </p>
<p>"Oh crap, I completely forgot I have to do something before the activities, maybe Keigo here can keep you company, don't you guys have group activities together today!" She gives a sneaky wink and struts away before either could respond.</p>
<p>"You can sit if you want." Dabi offered a hand in front of him.</p>
<p>The boy felt his heart hammering against his chest when he accidentally looked him in the eyes. He slid in the seat on the opposite side with a shy grin.</p>
<p>"Sorry you feel homesick today."</p>
<p>"S'alright I'm a big boy I'll get over it." He sighed playing around with the food on his plate.</p>
<p>"Well the activities are short today, I'm sure that'll cheer you up!" The blond gave a thumbs up.</p>
<p>"It won't be that bad anyway now that I know I'm with you." The redhead shrugs.</p>
<p>"O-oh?"</p>
<p>"You're one of the few people that don't annoy me in the hellhole. You should feel honored." </p>
<p>"I do!" Keigo looked up to see his playful smirk and it was completely worth the eye contact. </p>
<p>"So, why're you talking to me?" </p>
<p>"Huh? What do you mean?"</p>
<p>"Well it's just a feeling but up until now you've been avoiding me, I just assumed you didn't like me." He broke the eye contact to take a sip of his drink.</p>
<p>"No! I'm just shy sometimes. Who wouldn't like you!" The blond blabs.</p>
<p>"Half of the staff." He rolls his eyes at the oblivious boy.</p>
<p>"Why?"</p>
<p>"They found out why I'm here." </p>
<p>The lighthearted atmosphere was shifted into a silent stare between the two.</p>
<p>"Oh... you aren't here for money?" Keigo's brows dipped into a confused look.</p>
<p>"Yeah right! I fucking wish!"</p>
<p>"What other reasons are th-" Dabi cut him off with another sigh.</p>
<p>He was conflicted on telling the truth, he didn't want to scare him off or be judged just yet. Would he shun him?</p>
<p>"Community service." </p>
<p>"Oh wow really?" </p>
<p>Dabi looked at those golden eyes again trying to read them. He didn't seem that phased by the new information and for that he was grateful.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Lost Puppy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Over the next days, Keigo was following after Dabi like a lost puppy. Dabi couldn't understand why, especially since he told him why he was here. </p><p>They ate together (with Rumi of course), watched the kids together, and hung out on Dabi's cabin porch. </p><p>He loved watching how awkward Dabi was with the kids when they asked invasive questions or tugged him into the sand box to judge their sandcastles. </p><p>On the other hand, when it came to Shouto he was practically a natural, he ruffled his hair and carried him on his shoulders while they walked towards the lake. </p><p>Keigo was falling and falling hard.</p><p>Seeing him with kids made him imagine his own and his face quickly turns pink when Dabi looks at him. </p><p>Later that night, they were leaning against the rails of Dabi's balcony looking up at the stars when the taller man cleared his throat.</p><p>"I wanna ask you something..." </p><p>"What's up?" </p><p>"How old are you?"</p><p>"I'm... I'm seventeen."</p><p>"Fuck." He muttered.</p><p>"What's wrong? ...Dabi answer me." He brought his hand up to the tense shoulder.</p><p>"It's nothing." He let out a small laugh.</p><p>"Well how old are you?"</p><p>"I'm twenty."</p><p>"Oh, not that old." Keigo internally gave himself a high five.</p><p>"So when were you going to tell me that your birthday is tomorrow?" Dabi quirked up an eyebrow.</p><p>"Huh? How did you- Rumi?" He deadpans.</p><p>"Yep."</p><p>"I'm sorry, didn't think it was important." </p><p>Dabi stood straight and turned to face him, inching closer by the second. Keigo's eyes grew bigger and more alert by the sudden movements.</p><p>"W-what are you doing?" The blond let out a small squeal when warm hands grabbed his waist.</p><p>"Do you want me to stop?" </p><p>"N...no."</p><p>"Then shut up and close your eyes." </p><p>Keigo instantly obeyed and stood anxiously waiting for something.</p><p>Dabi waited for his eyes to shut before he went in for the kill. </p><p>He yanked him forward and crouched over in a feverish kiss. Keigo's eyes shot open for a second and slowly closed again when he felt the tongue piercing graze over his mouth. They both let out a few moans when the boy opened his mouth for Dabi. Keigo felt dizzy when the man pulled away. Dabi pulled out his phone and showed him the screen that read 12:01.</p><p>"Wha-" Keigo had no idea what was happening, all he could think about was the pulse in his lips.</p><p>"Happy birthday."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Little Chicken</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Keigo could not sleep that night, he tossed and turned in bed restless, almost waking up his bunk mate. </p><p>He was obsessing over Dabi's gameplay, the sly dog waiting until he turned eighteen to make a move was well played. </p><p>For a moment, he didn't think it would ever happen but now he had a new problem. </p><p>Now that he's aware Dabi finds him attractive he has to tell him he's trans. It was Keigo's turn to be honest and hope for the best.</p><p>After their little make out session, Dabi started reaching for his belt and Keigo stopped his hands.</p><p>"It's late, I should probably get back to my own cabin." </p><p>"Sorry, I was being too forward." Dabi rubs the back of his scarred and tattooed neck bashfully.</p><p>"No no! I like it, really I just y'know I haven't really-" Dabi squishes his face in his hand.</p><p>"Go get some rest little chicken." He smiles.</p><p>"I am not a chicken!" </p><p>"If you don't leave right now I'm going to throw you on my bed." </p><p>Keigo's voice was stuck in his throat at the threat, he really wanted that. "Goodnight Dabi." </p><p>The next morning in the cafeteria wasn't as awkward as he anticipated, it was almost as if it never happened... until he felt something hiking up his leg at the table.</p><p>He looked up from his plate to stare at the cocky smile on Dabi's face. He didn't look up from his plate as he listened to Rumi talk about hero names.</p><p>"Sucks you have to spend your birthday here." Rumi added.</p><p>"I don't m-mind." He choked out.</p><p>"Why is that?" Dabi looked up with that hidden chaotic gaze.</p><p>"I... don't...really care for birthdays." He labored his breathing the best he could as Dabi's sneaker moved around. </p><p>Once they were alone, Keigo wasted no time scolding him.</p><p>"What was that?!"</p><p>"I don't know what you're talking about?" The older man snickered.</p><p>"You little-"</p><p>"Dabi come play with us!" A camper yanked at his shirt.</p><p>"Duty calls. Later little chicken." He saluted and followed after the little boy.</p><p>Keigo was fuming as he cursed him for having such a nice ass in his black jeans, completely abandoning his uniform at this point besides the button down shirt.</p><p>He knew this little game was far from over so he had to think fast before things got too complicated. </p><p>He wanted Dabi and Dabi wanted him, he was the only one standing in his way.</p><p>After dinner, Keigo gathered the little courage he had and pulled Dabi to the side.</p><p>"Hey I really need to tell you something."</p><p>"Wanna go to my cabin?" Dabi could tell it wasn't the time for jokes.</p><p>"Sure."</p><p>"How did you get a cabin all to yourself?" </p><p>"Probably didn't wanna put their employees in "danger" with the college delinquent."</p><p>"Still not fair."</p><p>"Stop changing the subject, tell me what's wrong. Did I do something?"</p><p>"No it's not you, it's me." Keigo sighed and sat down on the steps.</p><p>"Really, you're using that line on me..." Dabi narrowed his eyes.</p><p>"Seriously though, I think I should tell you about me before things get serious."</p><p>"You're scaring me." He sat down in the step above him.</p><p>"Dabi... I'm trans."</p><p>"Oh... trans... hmm alright." He shrugs.</p><p>"You don't hate me?"</p><p>"No? But I am happy you told me, never would have guessed." He patted his shoulder.</p><p>Keigo gave a wide smile before turning to jump on him in a bone crushing hug. </p><p>"Is this why you were being weird last night?" Keigo nods burying his head in the tattooed neck.</p><p>"You're so cute." He laughs and hugs him tighter. </p><p>Keigo felt like he could truly be himself around his crush, including how much he wanted to continue the scene from last night. </p><p>"Dabi..." He brought his head up to look at the turquoise eyes in front of him. He was completely enamored with this man and now that nothing was holding him back- he wanted to explore everything.</p><p>"Keigo..." Dabi could see the emotions change on his face but he didn't want to push until he gave him some sort of confirmation.</p><p>"Now that you know about me, can we... go back to last night."</p><p>There it was, that bright green light.</p><p>Dabi looked around to make sure no one was around before scooping the blond up into his arms and taking him into his cabin.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Forget</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Shut up you fucking slut!" Dabi whisper/ yelled at his boy toy.</p><p>The small blond was a whimpering mess in front of him, face and chest squashed against the dirty wall. </p><p>"You're a disgusting little thing aren't you." Dabi growled against his ear.</p><p>The bird could only nod as he got manhandled in the small closet. Bent over with Dabi's hips snapping behind him. </p><p>After that first night in Dabi's cabin they were relentless with each other. After he took him in the cabin, Dabi gave him everything he wanted but remained gentle with the virgin boy. </p><p>Now that the blond knew how amazing sex could be, they were at it like wild rabbits. Keigo was truly addicted to the tattooed devil and his talented hands. He was corrupting the golden boy by the second with no regrets, Keigo was a human trophy in his eyes. </p><p>Keigo ended up contorted in multiple positions all around the camp site after that. One day his legs were up over Dabi's shoulders with his back against a tree, the next day he's getting his face fucked in a canoe, today he's bent over in the cramped supply closet with fingers curled around his throat.</p><p>Dabi had no issues making him cum, sometimes multiple orgasms right after one another.</p><p>Keigo's eyes pricked with tears as his legs began to shake underneath him, his wings were fluttering in Dabi's hand as he picks up speed.</p><p>"Say my name birdie, my real name- hurry so I can cum all over you!" </p><p>"T-touya! Touya fuck f-fuck me Touya!" He sobbed against the wall. </p><p>"Shit- I can feel you clenching around me! Fuck fuck fuck, such a good fucking slut aren't you!" Dabi's pupils dilated as he pulled out and quickly stroked his cock against his boy's back, shooting out all over his wings and plump ass. </p><p>"T-Touya I-"</p><p>"I didn't forget about you." The man let his hand dip between Keigo's thighs, rubbing at the pulsating nub. Keigo was doing his best not to scream so he bit into his bottom lip, listening to the filthy words from the red head behind him.</p><p>"There you go." Dabi purred as he felt his hand being coated with the aftermath.</p><p>Keigo blinked a few times trying to catch his breath when Dabi spun him around, placing both hands on his face.</p><p>"You did so good baby, so fucking good." The man crouched to kiss the naive boy's damp forehead with a smirk.</p><p>Even though Keigo was happy, there was a tiny part in the back of his brain nagging at him about how inexperienced he really was. </p><p>His thoughts often drifted (without his consent) wondering how many people Dabi has talked to like this? How many people have seen him first thing in the morning with his raspy morning voice? Who knows about the burn mark on his left hip? Who has seen him growling with clenched teeth as he came in his hand? Did other people know he secretly loves his real name being moaned during sex?</p><p>"What's wrong? You hurt?" The deep voice pulls him out of his mind.</p><p>"Nope I'm all good." He gave a soft smile as he tossed over the dirty towel to Dabi.</p><p>"Let me help with your uh- um wings." The man was flustered and embarrassed he even shot that far up on his back.</p><p>"Thanks." He turned bashfully, letting the tattooed hand caress him with the towel.</p><p>"Yeah welcome. We should probably leave a few minutes apart." He advises.</p><p>"I'll go first, see you at dinner?" The gold eyes had regained that sparkle thinking about eating with his caretaker.</p><p>"I'll be there." </p><p>They continued like that the entire summer, rendezvous every other night. They had secret picnics down by the dock and up on the roof of Dabi's cabin, sex everywhere imaginable even with a few cases of late night phone sex, and often had little campfire sessions with Rumi. </p><p>It was like a real summer vacation. </p><p>Completely forgetting about the community service that Dabi had now finished, just like that it was over. Once his hours were completed he was informed by the head counselor that he could go home. </p><p>Only he didn't want to. </p><p>He forgot how desperately he wanted to escape the camp when he first got there. </p><p>He got attached, not only to the two counselors but the kids he'd been watching. </p><p>The camp program would still be in session for a month but he knew he couldn't stay just because.</p><p>Keigo and Rumi were heartbroken when he told them the news. His little group also didn't like the idea of getting a new counselor, they wanted the angry emo forever. </p><p>"So..." Keigo starts off looking around the now empty room that once held Dabi's stuff. </p><p>"Hm?"</p><p>"What does this mean for us?"</p><p>"Huh?"</p><p>"Stop messing with me, you know what I mean. Where do we stand? Will you go back home and forget this ever happened? Forget... me?" Keigo didn't mean to get riled up but it put a smile on Dabi's face.</p><p>"Aww careful little chicken, your feelings are showing." Dabi stands from the bed and wraps his arms around his waist, placing his chin on top of his head.</p><p>"I don't want you to go..." He whispered.</p><p>"You must be real stupid if you think I'll just go home and forget about your pretty face... and that gorgeous ass." Dabi laughs as the blond elbows him in the rib.</p><p>"You say that now..."</p><p>"I'll be waiting for you to come back. Alright?" Dabi gripped his chin to make him look into his eyes.</p><p>After Dabi left, Keigo tried his best to stay positive for the sake of his campers and best friend but it was hard at night when he realized he couldn't go snuggle with tattoos and musky cologne. </p><p>He didn't torture himself with texting, but wondered why Dabi hadn't texted him first. His brain was already assuming the worst after a week of no calls or texts.</p><p>After he returned home, Keigo finally had the guts to text him, mainly just out of curiosity to see if he'd even answer. His stomach dropped when his phone dinged seconds later.</p><p>Touya❤️:Hope you had fun at camp baby. Wanna meet up at Ochai park later?</p><p>Keigo wanted to cry at how happy he was. </p><p>Later that day, Keigo sat on the park bench anxiously bouncing his leg as he waited. He thought it was too good to be true when he didn't see the redhead anywhere.</p><p>"Sorry I'm late- I was trying to remember what kinda food you like, I grabbed lunch." The deep voice behind him chuckled.</p><p>Keigo knew in that moment, Dabi didn't forget a thing.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>That's the end!</p><p>Thanks for reading! </p><p>I'm also making multiple camp aus for other bnha ships soon!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>